1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lottery kit, and more particularly to a kit for carrying and storing lottery playing paraphernalia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ever since lotteries based on the "Lotto" type of game became legal and state-sponsored in many parts of the country, there has been an enormous demand for a device or kit capable of storing and protecting lottery tickets and other lottery playing paraphernalia in a compact, protected unit capable of being carried in the pocket of the user. A number of devices for selecting or checking lottery numbers have been proposed, but these devices have not been capable of storing lottery tickets and other paraphernalia such as marking pens and scratchers capable of removing a masking layer of latex from a lottery ticket.
A lottery number selection device and wagering kit is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,309. The number selecting device comprises a base on which concentric circles of numbers are displayed together with a rotatable disk perforated with windows. Numbers are obtained by rotating disk to a chosen reference point on the base, selecting a particular design and color, and observing the numbers displayed within the windows and within the design color decided upon. This device is in the form of a folio kit which incorporates envelopes and file pockets for containing lottery tickets and cards. The folio kit consists of two flat members hinged together and no mention is made of forming or shaping the hinged members, or of the character of material from which the folio kit is made.
Other patents showing various number checking and selecting devices are listed as follows:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor ______________________________________ 4,600,198 D. Fox 4,603,884 D. Burton 4,607,845 W. Gallo 567,307 (CH) G. Battig September 30, 1975 ______________________________________
The above-listed patents are believed to be relevant to the present invention because they were adduced by a prior art search made by an independent searcher, and a copy of each of the above-listed patents is supplied to the Patent and Trademark Office herewith.
(The term "prior art" as used herein or in any statement made by or on behalf of the applicant means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferentially, a date which is earlier than the effective date of this application. No representation nor admission is made that any of the above-listed documents is part of the prior art in any acceptation of that term, or that no more pertinent information exists.)